


Mogar's Rising

by RagePuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I might edit this more bc thats what i do, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, my first work online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagePuff/pseuds/RagePuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy named Michael was born in the 1700’s. His village was trying to claim the land. Michael finds kindness with the natives, they teach him their ways and how they wanted to peacefully live in the forest without the settlers trying to steal their land. One day Michael’s parents find out he’s been visiting the natives, his parents and the town starts a riot. In the chaos the settlers attack the wrong tribe.They end up burns down his town. He runs to the the kind tribe, they take him in and raise him as Mogar the warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar's Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic... that i put online.

It was a quiet morning. A small boy named Michael was dangerously close to the forbidden forest. He didn’t really know what the townspeople called it. He just recently turned five not too long ago, The forest never seemed dangerous to him. All he knew was that there was people in there that wanted to hurt him.

He remembers one day his hoop from his brother’s hoop and stick set rolled passed the tree line. As a four year old playing with his older brother’s toy he was terrified of losing or break the hoop. All he thought was his brother would beat him up or force him to do his farm work. He sprinted toward the specific tree the barrel hoop crashed into, the moment his fist wrapped around the hoop, his mother’s voice screamed behind him “MICHAEL!! GET IN THE HOUSE, NOW!” He could hear the slight fear in her voice, he almost dropped the hoop. Nevertheless he ran as fast as he could to his mother. That’s the day she told him about a people called the Indians, they were savages and they hurt people like us.

So here Michael was five years old right in front of the trees. His older brothers would tease him for being a coward or they would call him a baby. “Michael don’t be a baby.” One of his brother’s David would tell him “I bet you’re too coward to even go in the woods. I go in there all the time!” Of course he wanted to upstage his brother, so he decided that today was the day he will enter the woods. He would show his brother that he was brave.

This early in the morning his older brothers and father was working on the farm that was on the other side of the house, his mother was in the house taking care of his new baby brother.

The trees were huge and green. He could hear the birds chirping and a squirrel was racing up a tree he could see farther back in the forest. The sun was showing through the green leaves. It was the prettiest thing he’s seen. He looked back at his house. He had a feeling he should turn back, help his mother clean the house. Then again he was five and no one wanted to do that. He also thought of what his brother would say. Something along the lines of “you’re a weenie.” Which was a pretty big insult for a five year old.

He faced the woods once again. He took a big breath, closed his eyes, and took his first step past the trees. He cracked open one eye and looked around, he wasn’t missing a limb and nothing was attacking him. He opened his other eye and started walking slowly around the trees further into the woods. He found a couple of sticks that he picked up and used to hit trees as if it was a sword. As his he grew more courageous he started running around the trees and laughing at how much fun he was having. He stopped at a big tree that had low hanging branches. He remembered his mother yelling at his brothers for climbing up the tree near his house. His brother would never let him up. So He thought just to get back at his brother he was going to climb this whole tree to prove just how brave he was.

It took him three times to actually get on the branch but once he was on it he started climbing up each branch. It took a lot of focus to climb the branches but once he looked down to see how high he went. He was the highest he’s ever been. He could imagine that he was higher than his father’s height. After the feeling of success faded a flash of fear settled in his chest. He decided that he would climb back down and explore more of the mysterious woods. He was 3 branches down and he could see that he wasn’t too far from the ground, until he heard a crack and the branch he was standing on suddenly wasn’t there anymore.

He fell so fast that before he knew that he was falling he was already facing the leaves that the sun was shining through and his back was in pain, his eyes started to sting from the tears that were fastly to roll down his face. He felt a sob build in his throat, he didn’t want to move in fear of more pain or worst... a broken bone. So he just cried, he closed his eyes, he didn’t know what else to do. Over his crying he faintly heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and snapping of twigs.

Michael slowly quieted his sobs to looked up without trying to move his body, he saw a silhouette that was in a strange crouched position. The strange silhouette approached the small crying boy.

“Up.” The stranger’s voice had a very thick accent.  
“Up, child” The voice was male as he came closer Michael could see very colorful paint that covered some of the man’s tan face and upper arms. He didn’t wear much clothes but the clothes he was wearing were made from animal fur. He came cautiously closer not wanting to scare the small boy.

Michael was indeed scared, his mother told him to never talk to strangers. But in stories that he’s heard, some strangers are helpful. Nevertheless he was scared and the man could clearly see that.

“Do not be afraid, child. Stand up.” He came closer and held his hand out. Michael didn’t move, just stared at the man’s hand. “I won’t hurt you, be brave small one.” He tried giving Michael a closed lipped smile. He wasn't the best at it but it was good enough for Michael, he wanted to prove that he was brave. He took the man’s hand and the man helped him up. His back didn’t hurt that bad it just felt a bit sore. The man patted his back, not too hard but it was more like he was searching for any broken bones. “See not even a broken bone, I knew you were brave little, warrior.” He tried out the same smile from earlier. “Now do you want to try again?” He waved his hand toward a tree.

Michael sniffled and wiped his eyes. He shook his head ‘no’.

“Just because you fell out once, just means you need to climb again. This time I can help.” He gently led Michael’s hand toward the nearest branch. He placed Michael’s small hand on the branch and placed both of his hands under each side of his armpits, readying to lift him up. Before he lifted the young boy he asked “Are you ready to try again?”

Michael was hesitant but he nodded and the man lifted him up. As Michael climbed the man told him which branches were stable and which ones were weak. The man followed close behind, more expertly swinging to each branch but saying close behind Michael to make sure he doesn’t fall. After a minute of two they finally made it to the top of the tree. “You made it little one. Look how far you are.” Michael looked down and he almost couldn’t believe he was this high up. He felt a small bit of fear but he ignored it to look up above the leaves and above the treetops. He smiled and laughed when a high breeze rustled through the leaves and through Michael’s curls.  
The man was speaking, but nothing that Michael understood. Michael looked over at the older man with a confused expression. The man noticed he had used his native tongue and struggled to think of the word that he was trying to say. He pointed at his eyes and said the strange word again.

Michael settled on a very firm branched and guessed. “Eyes?” The native man shook his head, pointed at his eyes, then made a swooping motion above the treetops. “See?” The man nodded yes. Michael was proud for guessing what the strange word had meant. “... can you teach me more?... words?” He was a bit shy toward the man.

The man smiled “Of course, but first what is your name young one?”

“Michael.” He smiled back.

“What a nice name. You seem like a very brave boy Michael.” He had trouble saying Michael's name but he managed. “My name is…” The man’s name was had to pronounce and Michael never did remember what it was.

“Wow! That’s a really cool name. I wish I had a cool name like that.” Michael now had wonder in his eyes wanting to know all about this man.

“I can give you a name if you want.” The man continued to smile.

Michael furiously nodded his head. “Yes, please.”

“Ok, lets... see. Michael…” The man thought for a second looking up at the blue sky while placing his hand on his chin. “How about Mogar. Young Mogar the warrior.”

Michael really liked that name it was his own, it seemed to fit just right.

“Mogar, come back soon, I’ll show you more. Let’s climb down.” He helped Michael climb down, without any incidence. Once they got to the bottom of the tree the man pulled out a small dagger. Michael was surprised and a bit scared. But before his mind starts to wonder, the man turned around and pierced the tree’s bark, he left a big ‘M’ on the brown trunk. “There” He put the dagger away and pulled out a wooden object from the small pouch he was wearing. “I will leave a piss-seeques caller here, behind this yellow flower. Just blow on it and I will come if I can.” At first Michael thought that the man was saying a bad word that his father would always say but then the man blew in a small hole on the side of the wooden object, to show Michael what it sounded like. Michael recognized that the whistle sounded like a bird. The man placed the whistle behind the three what flowers near the tree trunk.

The man walked him to the tree line and when Michael left the forest he looked back and saw the man wave his hand slowly over his head, Michael knew it was a sign of goodbye.

Once Michael was back in his house his mother started yelling at him. “Michael! Where have you been? I was about to make your brothers go looking for you.” Michael thought of what his mother would say if she knew where he was, so he decided to lie.

“I was in the barn. Playing with the barn cat and searching for owls.” His mom raised an eyebrow before his baby brother started to cry in his crib near the kitchen. She dropped all accusations to focus on the baby. The rest of the day went on and all he could think about was that man in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reason I don't put anything online. I only start a chapter or two... than I edit the shit out of it. Soooo I would like some feed back, if you could, to motivate me to write more! thank you! hope you liked it ;D
> 
> Update(bc i forgot/nervous to put this story up): I want to let everyone know that I don't know much about native culture, but I'm trying my hardest to not sound offensive. But If I'm saying anything offensive or you wish to educate me, than please let me know. I try to do my research, but google isn't the best.


End file.
